Hiccstrid Drabble-dump
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Dumping ground for Hiccstrid shorts. T-rated or lower. Feels may be hurt. Enter at own risk. Hiccup/Astrid
1. Chapter 1

**I'm super sad and generally feel terrible... so I am sharing that feeling. Have a sad fic.**

-HTTYD-

It was already too late.

The second he laid eyes on the devastation, Hiccup knew they didn't stand a chance. Even as they hovered, squinting through the smoke, he could see fallen friends, shattered families and charred memories. The sounds of battle screamed in his ears.

Astrid locked eyes with him, ignoring the burn and smoke and sound. They landed, taking a last moment amongst the chaos to hold hands, to look at each other. To memorialise the tiny details; Astrid ran her thumb over the scar on his chin while Hiccup stared at her eyes, her mouth, the metal hanging around her neck.

Even as something exploded dangerously close by, they shared the last kiss either ever expected; it was desperate, rough, tasting of the tears on Astrid's cheeks. Swallowing thickly, Hiccup nodded at her. Astrid returned it. They didn't need to say it. It was there in the air as both turned, and entered the fray.

* * *

He wished he'd said it.

Downing another mouthful of bitter brew, Hiccup rubbed his thumb over the metal coin clutched in his palm. He'd taken it off her body, almost alone in the survivors of the battle, and selfish enough that he wanted it to himself rather than allowing her to take it beyond life with her.

He wished the last words Astrid had heard were him saying he loved her. Not the frightened scream of people dying.

Toothless warbled, nudging at Hiccup with his head against the skin full of alcohol. Hiccup pushed his dragon away weakly, knowing he drank too much and too often. But what else was there? The scant few survivors, human and dragon, had scattered after the fallout.

So now all had Hiccup had left was his dragon, his memories and his mead.


	2. Chapter 2

**More sad feels. They shouldn't all break your heart. Hopefully.**

 **There is no us, there never was.**

-HTTYD-

His eyes creased, mouth twisting at the edges. Astrid could tell he was fighting back tears, could only keep reminding herself it was for the best.

"You can't leave me."

"You can't stop me."

Hiccup reached for her, but Astrid shook her head, took another step back. Physical distance helped keep her resolve strong. If he touched her, she'd crumble.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know why. You're going to go and marry the girl your father picked out for you, and I'll be a distant memory before you know it."

The tears he worked to hold back began to break free, one sliding down his cheek that she followed the trail of.

"But what about us?"

Even as she drew breath to speak, the lie felt bitter on her tongue.

"There is no _us._ There never was. You can't pretend you'd throw your future away for a few months meaningless sex. Now… stay away from me."

Astrid turned on her heel, left his room and pulled the door closed behind her, trying to look certain, sure, unaffected.

She made it around only two turns before leaning against a wall, biting her lip and feeling her own cheeks grow damp with tears that wouldn't be denied.

"It's better this way."

Astrid reminded herself, drawing in a shuddering breath and taking off at a run. She loved him; that meant doing what was best for him. Not what her treacherous heart demanded, what his wet eyes had begged for minutes ago.

-HTTYD-

 **A little angst is good for the soul.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Very short but all fluff.**

-HTTYD-

Every time she tried to shift, Hiccup gripped her waist a little tighter, nuzzled into her again and made a little mewl of comfort. It was adorable and she half-wanted to smack him for being so ridiculously sweet.

"Hiccup…"

"No."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid tried to wriggle out again. Hiccup followed her, like a clinging, lanky octopus as he tightened his limbs on her.

"Hiccup. I need to get up."

"No. You're all soft and warm and I decided you can't go anywhere."

He mumbled, half asleep already. Astrid sighed, smiling despite herself as she looked at the clock.

"Fine. Five more minutes."

-HTTYD-

 **See? Short fluff. Exactly what it said on the tin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Also very short but all fluff.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid looked around, lifting and searching and throwing things aside with an irate yell. From the bed, she got a bleary, sleepy grunt and stare from Hiccup.

"Will you relax? It's not going to have gone far if you know you had it earlier."

"That's not the point. You could _help,_ you know."

Hiccup yawned, shaking his head.

"I have to get up early and it's already late. Come to bed?"

"Not until I find my engagement ring."

Groaning quietly, Hiccup reached a hand across the bed and patted the empty space Astrid should occupy.

"We know it's in the room. I am so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open" it was true, and he looked ridiculously adorable for it as he lifted a messy-haired head from the pillow "so I would be no help now anyway. So please, come cuddle me."

He looked so sweet and pathetic, almost pouting as he asked Astrid to come to bed. Sighing, she accepted defeat and turned the light off, crawled into bed, finger feeling bare without her ring on. Hiccup pulled her into a tight embrace, fingers lacing through hers.

"We'll find it. Sleep now."

-HTTYD-

 **Does this make up for the sad ones at the start yet?**


	5. Chapter 5

**We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we're just waking up and there's something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair.**

 **\- a short prompt. So far these are all ones I already wrote on tumblr.**

-HTTYD-

They were grown ups, she said. Friends. This wouldn't be weird. And Hiccup totally agreed… last night.

But now? Now he was watching the way Astrid stirred, the soft little mewls as she huffed and raised a hand to rub her eyes before she'd even sat up. He was seeing her with no guard up, with messy hair free from it's usual braid and those blue eyes, all soft and bleary with the residual sleep.

And it was having a very strange effect on him.

Putting it down to his usual awkwardness around people - even best friend people like Astrid - Hiccup shook off the strangeness, and went about their day as usual. If he really, _really_ tried, Hiccup could even pretend that he didn't think about it once that day.

It was only when they returned to the shared bedroom that evening that his mouth went dry. His heart fluttered and quickened in his chest. What if the strange thing happened again in the morning? They had two more nights in this situation - visiting his parents, but there was only one room - unless Hiccup made himself look weird by admitting that their platonic bed sharing got to him, and went to sleep on the sofa in the living room. It was always cold in the living room.

Watching Astrid untie her hair and remembering how it would look, all mussed with her shifting in slumber, Hiccup briefly wondered if the chills would be worth it.

Scolding himself mentally, Hiccup got into bed with determination that Astrid's adorable-ness when she first woke up wasn't going to bother him.

Because it wasn't adorable. She was his best friend. He didn't see her that way.

The treacherous part of his brain - currently wondering if Astrid would mind him running his fingers through her hair - laughed mockingly, even as Hiccup turned over to go to sleep facing away from her. Maybe if he couldn't see how sweet she looked in the morning, she wouldn't be able to creep under his skin.

"See Hiccup? I told you this would be fine."

Hiccup bit his lip to stay silent, because everything was _not_ fine. Not when Astrid yawned as she settled, and the sound crept under his defenses because it was _exactly_ what she sounded like that morning.

"Uh huh."

-HTTYD-

 **Poor Hiccup.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are you bored of the shorts yet?**

-HTTYD-

Grunting, shoving, grabbing and kicking, Astrid tried to gain an advantage at last. He wouldn't give in though, pushing back just as hard and almost taking an inch before Astrid kicked out, catching him in the shin.

He recoiled, almost stumbling. She surged forward, knocking him over backwards. Leaping up, Astrid backed away, eyeing him closely, warily. Not giving in, he clambered back up too, circling Astrid as she did him.

Jumping back in, Astrid managed to get his arm twisted behind his back, about to kick the back of his knees so he'd be downed and restrained when Hiccup turned, her second of shock costing her as he pushed, shoved, _pinned_ her to the wall now trapping her from behind.

Now was a _really_ inappropriate time to notice his mouth was pretty, reddened with the blood pumping through exhilarated bodies, shiny where his tongue had come out to wet them.

"Give up yet?"

The smirk that curved his mouth didn't help, nor did the sight of his chest heaving with rapid breaths.

"Not a chance."

Her hands were millimetres from landing upon his chest when the cheating bastard leant down and kissed her, the hands about to push him away betraying Astrid by curling in his tunic, pulling him closer. Dizzy with the exertion, with him stealing breathless kisses from her, Astrid still managed to push her advantage when he pulled back, leaping forward to pin him to the floor in a graceless tumble.

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head as she pinned his shoulders with a smile.

"One day, we're going to have to have a serious discussion about what you consider foreplay."

-HTTYD-

 **If so? I'm almost done for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was 'You've said you're going to leave, but I don't want you to go and if I don't say something now…'**

-HTTYD-

Each time, Astrid told herself she would tell him how she felt.

And every time, she chickened out.

Decided she'd rather stay friends than scare him off blurting out that she found his gangly, clumsy awkwardness utterly charming. That his lopsided smiles gave her butterflies.

And now, after an evening wasted on Netflix, full of comfort food and unsettled nerves, Astrid was watching Hiccup frown down at his phone in that way that usually meant he was checking the time.

"I should get going. I have a thing tomorrow."

"What thing?"

Astrid quirked an eyebrow, confused. Hiccup usually told her everything.

"A date… thing."

"You have a date?"

She ignored the stab of envy… sort of.

"Yeah. Eret set me up because… never mind. I better get going."

Now was her chance. If Astrid didn't say something now to make him stop and _notice_ her, then he might go on a date tomorrow and get married and have kids and she would kick herself in a rocking chair, all alone.

Wow, she was being overdramatic.

"No!"

Hiccup halted in reaching for his boots next to the sofa.

"No?"

"I mean… I don't want you to go."

Frowning, Hiccup looked at Astrid like she was mad. In fairness, she wasn't making a whole lot of sense without context.

"Well, it's late. I kinda need to."

"No. Stay. Don't…" gods Astrid, say it! "don't go on a date tomorrow."

She really regretted not preparing to say something a little more sensible, because it was all coming out almost gibberish and Hiccup looked baffled.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. Here. With me."

Or, alternatively, he _could_ go so Astrid could cringe in shame and crawl into a hole until he stopped thinking her completely ridiculous.

"What are you saying?"

Astrid gave up entirely on speech, deciding she would only confuse him further. She grabbed him, kissed him and backed up before Hiccup could even blink in response.

"I'm saying… don't go."

-HTTYD-

 **Seriously, almost done. Bear with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This was Angry Kisses.**

-HTTYD-

Something rattled, tipping precariously before it fell to the floor with a loud bang. Astrid barely noticed, distracted by the wall hitting her back, a mouth clashing with hers so harshly their teeth clacked at first. Hiccup's fingers gripped at her hips so roughly she felt pain spider down her nerves, wouldn't be surprised to find bruises that fit his hands later.

It still wasn't enough, her own hands curling tight in his collar, hauling him closer. Astrid was dizzy before she pulled back, head hitting the wall behind her and only a few wet breaths were sucked in before Hiccup kissed her again, certain all that kept her upright was him pinning her weight in place.

All at once, he went limp against her. The brutal kiss slowed to a stop. Astrid could taste blood, tongue flicking out to find the delicate tissue of her lip had split slightly under teeth. Hiccup let out a low keen, pulled her head to his chest, slid his fingers through her hair as they stood shaky, panting, drawing in shuddering breaths. Her grip on his collar loosened, hands dropping to her sides as she stood lax in his arms.

"Never scare me like that again,"

-HTTYD-

 **Ok! We are done. For now. Until I write more, I guess.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah, another quickie for the dumping ground.**

 **A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.**

-HTTYD-

Oh gods, he'd missed her. Missed her more than he could ever put into words. Hiccup found himself with an armful of blonde as Astrid threw herself into his chest, clutched him so tight he thought she might crack his ribs.

His mouth found hers, intending only to have a brief "hello" kiss before they actually spoke, but the instant Astrid responded Hiccup was lost. Her mouth moved against his with a heady mix of familiar surety and hungry clumsiness, like she couldn't decide between the two in her desperation.

Hiccup was no better, one of his hands clutching her scalp, silken blonde hair running through his fingers while the other splayed over her lower back, hauled her tighter to him. Astrid clutched him tighter still, squeezed the air from his lungs and it _still wasn't close enough._

His chest was aching, coloured lights biting at the edge of his vision before Hiccup finally conceded that they might have to stop for air, just for a second. Astrid whined as he pulled away, head falling into his chest as she shared in the breathless panting, drawing much-needed oxygen in. It would probably have been easier if they didn't hold each other quite so tightly, but that didn't seem like a good enough reason to let go.

Finally, Astrid's head lifted from his chest, eyes bright and smile wide.

"Hi."

"Hey."

-HTTYD-

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**"I missed something didn't I?" drabble from tumblr.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup could only blink in amazement as he looked around, seeing the things all laid out. His favourite foods all arranged on the table. A few candles lit up. There was a relaxing sort of melody playing in the background.

His girlfriend wearing a little red slip of something sheer… and not much else.

"I've missed something, haven't I?"

Astrid cocked her head, pretty pink lips curling up in a sweet pouting smile. She crossed the room, took his hand and led Hiccup to things he hadn't got around to noticing, distracted by her.

Like cake. Like little wrapped boxes. Astrid slid her arms around his neck, drew him down into a kiss.

"Happy birthday babe."

-HTTYD-

 **Yeah. So... that occured.**


	11. Chapter 11

**"If you're so cold, why didn't you say something? Come here." prompt from tumblr.  
**

-HTTYD-

Berk was gripped by one of its worst Devastating Winters yet. The dragons could barely stand to go outside even with their internal heat, and almost everyone was bundled up in their homes, cuddling their dragons and each other for an attempt at simply surviving the chill.

Astrid looked over at the two youngest inhabitants of their home, both girls curled up. Livy was a year and a half older, cuddled her two-year-old sister Asta tighter as they slept. Toothless' belly was one side of them, Hiccup's chief cloak wrapped around them both. Between that and the fire, they ought to be doing alright.

Hiccup was watching them too, idly fiddling with something his mother had asked him to fix while she was camped out in the nursery, helping ensure the baby dragons were cared for.

Astrid glanced at his hands, noticing they were stiff and uncooperative, a far cry from Hiccup's usual dexterity. As well as that, they were an angry red at the tips.

She sighed, wondering if throttling her husband was worth it to get her message across. Hiccup had insisted he was fine, gave the girls his thick cloak and Astrid the thickest fur blanket while he sat working.

"Hey, idiot. Come here, you must be freezing."

Hiccup frowned.

"I'm fine."

"That would be a lot more convincing if I couldn't see your hands are too cold to work."

Astrid lifted her blanket in invitation, hissing as even that let in an icy chill against her warm skin. Hiccup debated for a few seconds - seconds Astrid was letting her little heat cocoon cool, no less - before getting up and crossing the room. It was a tight squeeze into her seat, but they were hardly shy about sharing and his chilled skin soon warmed against hers.

"Why didn't you say you were cold?"

"I wasn't _too_ cold. I wanted you guys to be warm."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid burrowed tighter to him and pulled the fur closer. She could tell him he was an idiot again later. Right now, she was comfortable.

-HTTYD-

 **Fitting as winter creeps in for Britain, no?**


	12. Chapter 12

**"I bought this because I thought you'd like it." prompt.  
**

-HTTYD-

Landing back on the Edge, Hiccup slid from his dragons back, patting Toothlses on the snout in thanks for the easy, enjoyable flight. Stretching his back out and tapping his prosthetic on the ground to get used to standing on it again, Hiccup glanced around.

"See Stormfly anywhere bud?"

"Ro-oooow."

"Didn't think so. Well, you go get some fish or a nap or whatever you do."

Retrieving his saddlebag, Hiccup left his dragon to go recover and replenish after the flight. Stormfly was in the stables, her rider nowhere nearby, so Hiccup continued on toward Astrid's hut. He found his betrothed in there, laid out on her stomach on her bed, flicking through what looked like Fishlegs' translations from the Dragon Eye.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Sharp Class stu- hey! You're back!"

Astrid leapt up from her bed, dislodging a sheet of parchment from the pile in the process but uncaring as she moved to throw her arms around Hiccup. He returned the embrace, smiling to himself as he felt the metal dig in to his sternum a little when Astrid held him tightest.

"I got you something."

She glanced down, holding the betrothal gift in one hand as her face tilted back up to his.

"But… you already got me a gift. And I didn't even-mmph!"

Not wanting to re-hash that argument, Hiccup covered her mouth for just a second. Astrid glared.

"That was different. And I told you, I have you. I didn't get you this for any _special_ reason… I just thought you'd like it."

He placed the small sheath in her hands - the perfect size for her favourite dagger. It wasn't ornate, but the leather was finely sewn and the feel sturdy, and the finish caught the sun nicely when Astrid held it up. Heart fluttering in his chest, Hiccup found himself hauled into a very very nice kiss, Astrid's free hand fisted in his tunic to hold him there until she was done.

Blinking, a little dizzy after she released him, Hiccup focused past the daze Astrid-kisses gave him to wait for her reaction… though he had a feeling the kiss was a sort of thank you.

"I love it."

-HTTYD-

 **See, I touch RTTE-verse now and then.**


End file.
